


Insatiable

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Missing Year Fics [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin walks in on Regina pleasuring herself and doesn't hesitate when she asks him to join her.</p><p>Set during the Missing Year; and written for OQ Smut Week on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

Regina lets out a low sigh as she leans back—she’s frustrated, and frustrated in more ways than one.

Despite the vast space that the castle offers to the handful of people who live in it, it seems she can never be alone. There’s always someone checking in and opening doors, finding her wherever she goes and intruding where they don’t belong. While the sentiment is sweet and she understands that the Charmings worry about her, there seems to be a lack of care amongst them that there are some things aren’t meant for an audience, that there are things that require a degree of privacy—which, of course, only adds to the irony that she’s here in the hayloft above the stables with her legs open and her fingers rubbing at her clit.  

And then there’s the matter of the thief. She can’t quite figure out what it is about him, but as much as he infuriates her, she’s drawn to him—him and his muscular arms, his dimpled smile, and his clear blue eyes. She settles back and her fingers press harder as she reluctantly thinks of him, wishing that it were his fingers working between her thighs instead of her own, driving her crazy in the best way possible.

She slips a finger inside of herself, letting it slide lazily as she consider what it would be like to be with him—to feel his hands pushing apart her knees, his lips sucking at her clit, while she tangles her fingers in his hair and pushes him deeper, his lips slowly trailing wet kisses up her stomach to her lips as his cock slides into her. She closes her eyes as she slides a second finger into herself—she can almost feel him—and she lets out a breathy, but frustrated moan, wanting and needing more.

Her breath catches in her throat and her fingers quickly withdraw as she hears the stable doors open, and she swears that if it’s the Charmings coming in search of her, they’ll have the wrath of the Evil Queen to deal with. Sitting up, she peers over the edge of the railing, and a slow smile edges onto her lips as she watches him enter, watching as he pulls off his shirt and grabs a pitchfork.  Her eyebrow arches as her eyes linger over him appreciatively, watching as he begins to muck out his horse’s stall, muscular arms and well-defined back tantalizing her until she finds herself once more with her fingers to her clit.

Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, she settles back on the hay and continues to watch as her fingers move furiously. She’s vaguely aware of the moans escaping her and she’s vaguely aware that he can likely hear her and perhaps even see her—and she’s vaguely aware that she doesn’t care. Her head falls back as her fantasy takes over.

Her eyes open and heartbeat quickens as she hears footsteps on the stairs, and her thumb presses harder. A sly grin forms over her lips as the footsteps stop. She looks up and smiles slyly as he clears his throat and tries unsuccessfully to look away and it’s obvious that he’s unsure if this display is something he’s meant to see. Her smile deepens as she inserts a third finger—and his lips part, watching as her fingers move impatiently, for his benefit as much as hers.

“Are you just going to stand there?” She asks, her voice husky as she continues to finger herself and continues to hold his gaze. She watches as his Adam’s apple bobs and he takes a step toward her, still unsure. “Or are you going to come over here and help?”

He doesn’t have to be told twice.

He settles at her side, his hand sliding down her arm to her hand, feeling as she fingers herself. He ducks in, his lips sucking at her neck as her free hand moves to his belt, yanking and pulling until it opens and her hand slips inside. Her fingers curl around his semi-erect cock, twisting and pumping as he hardens.

His lips are wet and soft as he kisses down her neck and across her clavicle, sliding his lips lower and lower. Regina smiles as he pulls off his pants and absently tosses them aside. He breaks all contact with her for a moment, his eyes lingering lustfully as he moves between her legs. He pulls her hand away, kissing her palm before tugging her hips downward and angling himself over her. He slides his now erect cock against her slick folds a couple of times, the tip rubbing over her clit—teasing her as she arches her back and slides her hands over his shoulders. His lips crash down onto her neck, sucking just beneath her earlobe as his hands slip around sides, drawing her nearer as her knees move up.

In just one thrust he’s inside of her fully with little resistance. Her breath catches in her throat she moans, no longer caring about staying quiet. Her back arches as his arms circle around her, holding her close against him as his lips slide to her shoulder. She lets her head falls back as his lips glide easily to her neck and he pulls her up into his lap, allowing her to take control. She rolls her hips forward as she rides him until she’s practically screaming as she bucks against him and he’s exploding inside of her.

For a few minutes, all she can manage to do is breathe—practically panting as his lips move from her neck to her jaw and then to her lips. He kisses her until her breathing steadies and she comes down from her high, pulling back and resting his forehead against hers as his hands slide up and down her back. She stays there in his lap, letting him hold her as they catch their breath—even like this, he feels so good.

“Not a word of this,” she whispers, reluctantly pulling away from him, despite wanting more.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, m’lady,” he replies with a smile.

____

She replays the events of that afternoon again and again, slipping in and out of her fantasy, choosing not to dwell on the fact that something that was supposed to relieve her frustration has somehow only increased it, and the likelihood of it happening again are slim.  

Throughout the day, Snow inquires—asking why her cheeks are flushed, worried that she’s catching a summer cold, asking why she looks so distant. She sighs and brushes off Snow’s concerns, finding it difficult to pay them any attention. At dinner, she finds herself watching him, careful not to let her eyes linger for too long, but unable to stop them from drifting back almost as soon as she looks away. When it becomes too much, she excuses herself and retreats to her bedroom—partially hoping that he’ll follow and surprised when her heart sinks at the realization that he does not.

She pulls her nightdress up around her hips as her fingers again begin to explore unsatisfyingly. She closes her eyes, once more returning to that afternoon—she wonders if he heard her, if he saw her or if he’d just happened upon her by chance. She smiles to herself, considering each scenario as she works, twisting her fingers inside of herself and pressing her thumb to her clit. She moans as she thinks of him again, wondering how he came to the point where he was standing in the doorframe watch, watching as she pleasured herself, willingly putting on a show for him.    

The latch clicking on her door startles her and pulls her hand away, grabbing the blanket to cover herself with the assumption that once more the Charmings have failed to understand the concept of a closed door. But neither of the Charmings step from the shadows; instead, it’s Robin.  

For a moment, he just stands there—he looks unsure, yet purposeful, and there’s a determination in his eyes that makes a faint smile twist onto her lips.      

“I thought you were someone else,” she says, licking her lips as her eyes settle on his.

“Are you disappointed?”

“No,” she tells him, her eyes slowly trailing up to meet his. “I’m relieved.”

He nods and offers a sheepish grin. “You should be—I could hear you in the hall.” Her eyes widen and her cheeks flush as he takes a few steps in. She can see his pants look constrained and it takes all her might not to crawl across the bed and free him, to take him in her mouth and return the pleasure gave her that afternoon; but he pushes up the sleeves of his shirt and she’s suddenly immobilized. In the dim light of the candle, she sees the lion tattoo on his forearm—and suddenly she understand her insatiable draw to him, and perhaps his to her. Her breath catches in her chest as she stares at that tattoo—she’s suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, unable to fully process its significance but somehow taking comfort in it.

“M’lady?” He asks, pulling her back into the moment as he stares quizzically in her direction. Their eyes meet again and she swallows, letting a smile form over her lips as she takes a long breath and pulls her nightdress over her head, folding back the blanket. She watches as he pulls his shirt over his head and yanks at his belt, quickly shedding away layers of clothing before joining her.  

He sits and she lets out a shallow breath. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs as he leans in, capturing her lips between his and pulling her into a long, languid kiss that’s both soft and sensual, so different than the intense but quick and hurried kisses of that afternoon. His hands settle on the sides of her face, caressing her jaw as her own fingers brush across the back of his neck, drawing him deeper.

Slowly she edges back, and he follows, careful not to break the kiss.

They stay that way for awhile, lips pressed together as their tongues and hands explore, feeling no rush or urgency. His hand brushes against the back of her thigh, grazing lightly as his fingertips press into her skin, lifting her leg over his hip as he rolls onto his side and pulls her along with him. Still not breaking the kiss, her hand slips between them, helping to guide him into her, and she moans into the kiss.

Her breath hitches as she hears her name and he pulls away, breathing raggedly as they listen. Snow and David are in the hallway, just outside her room, likely on the way to their own bedroom next door. Regina groans—they’re discussing her because once more Snow is unnecessarily worried, citing her odd behavior that day as her reason for concern.  

Robin chuckles, laughing out too loudly as his lips come crashing down onto hers as his hips resume their slow thrusts. Regina can’t hold her own laughter, giggling against his mouth as the Charmings continue to discuss her peculiar behavior just feet away.  

“Shhh,” Robin murmurs and he pulls back. “You have to be quiet.”

“I…am,” she replies back, stifling the sounds that want to escape her as picks up the pace of his strokes. “I…can be…quiet…”

“Can you?” He asks, as a smile twists onto his lip. Her eyebrows arch as she lets out a muffled cry, her teeth clamping down on his bottom lip as his fingers flick against her clit.  “I think this afternoon proved the contrary.”

“Who says…I…was trying to be..qui-et?”    

“You wanted me to find you,” he realizes, as he presses two fingers to her clit, rubbing in circular motions as his thrusts come to maddeningly slow-pace, making her whimper as she pushes herself closer. “So, what do you suppose we do now?” He asks, his voice growing hoarse. “The Charmings are going to hear us if we…”

“Kiss me,” she says as her eyes meet his.

Leaning back in, he tugs her lips between his, his hand slipping to the base of her neck, cradling her head as he kisses her; and she melts into the kiss. Once more, he thrusts into her and she shudders against his mouth feeling her orgasm nearing. Between his cock sliding in and out of her and fingers teasing her clit and tongue swirling around hers, she’s overwhelmed with sensation, and each touch sends a spark through her—and she finds that she doesn’t much care about staying quiet for someone else’s benefit, not when it’s so much more fun to focus on her own pleasure and on his.


End file.
